An area of ongoing research and development is in improving containers for biological samples. A problem is that mistakes can be made when using or handling such containers. Any advancement that resulted in improvements in the ability to properly use or handle biological sample containers would be desirable to reduce the probability of mistakes, accidents, or erroneous test results on the biological samples in the containers. These examples of ways to improve use of biological sample containers are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive or exhaustive.